ウミユリ海底譚 (Umiyuri Kaiteitan)
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = n-buna (music, lyrics) * Awashima (video) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga and YouTube on February 24, 2014. Since then, it has entered the Hall of Legend and reached over 4,000,000 views. It is N-buna's 14th published work. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Hang on, listen It's nothing, just don't laugh at my song An SOS strolling in the sky I am, I am, I am I had a dream of being covered in ash Drinking my breath dry on the bottom of the sea Just looking up at the sky in the swaying current It drifted across my hands The traces of a dream, your sobbing I couldn't cough up the colors of this seafoam garden Cutting across a sky of swimming light In the depths of letters and between waves You just drifted away "Oh well..." Hold on to me, you know I'll know Don't laugh at my song On the undersea train fading away Tears, these tears Take them away if you're going to go And don't come back A walk through the sky in quadruple time And I, and I, and I Swallowed by the blue I drew a dream in the ash on the bottom of the sky Deep in my heart, the fading light blotted you out The traces I can touch, the continuation of the dream Won't start, even though I won't forget them Reaching the light, swaying on the waves in the depths of the night You waved your hand to my heart, that's all "Really?" Just gently cover it up, I don't need it anymore Don't sing those lies There's no such thing as a happy ending Where I laugh and say I believed you Just fight back, if this is the way the world is Don't you stop here Cry, laugh, a star of the first magnitude Love, love, love I drew a you that would never fade, give me more This love, inhaled by a stranger Wound up killing me, those expectant words Laughing so I don't hear Hold on to me, I don't need it anymore Please Just gently cover it up with our vague love "Just kidding!" Hang on, listen It's nothing, just don't laugh at my dream On the undersea train fading away Tears, these tears Take them away if you're going to go I won't stop here Cry and laugh out loud, SOS I am, you are, I am Drowning on the last train home, in a sky drained of tears Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = , |category = Human cover |title = Soraru and Mafumafu's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = Bis's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = GEM's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = Yuuto's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} , |category = Human cover |title = Urata and kain's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = Eve's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = Au's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |category = Human cover |title = Aisu's Cover |description = |color = #00296e; color:#d8f5ff }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2016 concert. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery X Module Sea Lily.png|Miku's Sea Lily module for the song "Umiyuri Kaiteitan", designed by Awashima. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs